


Mornings Suck

by LottieCakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Sano Trio, and the thought of these three in a relationship is the best thing, they share an apartment together okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke is anything <i>but</i> a morning person – he's a night person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Suck

Yamazaki Sousuke is anything _but_ a morning person – he's a _night_ person, which causes quite a few disagreements from one of his childhood best friends _and_ roommate. Rin likes going to bed early, waking up early to go out for a jog and take a nice, hot refreshing shower after that. And Sousuke gets pissed off to _no end_ , since what he hears at a quarter to five in the morning is a loud chime coming from Rin's cell phone, located by the nightstand. Sousuke's usually so _wrapped_ in the limbs belonging to the octopus named _Kisumi_ , his _other_ childhood friend and roommate, he can't do jack shit about it. And absolutely nothing pisses Sousuke off more than not being able to shut off that annoying alarm.

One particular morning, he's in dream land. What he's dreaming about, that's not anyone's business honestly, but he's just so _happy_ and _content_ until it all fades away in an instant because of that loud _chiming_. He grunts, opening his eyes halfway to glare at the ceiling, having to lay on his back each time they sleep at night because Kisumi and Rin both _love_ clinging onto him in their sleep. He doesn't know why, and he complains because why does _he_ have to suffer sleeping in the same position all night whilst _they_ can move around all the time?

Speaking of moving, he has woken up with a foot on either side of his head. He can tell clearly which foot belongs to who. Not because he stares really, but with Rin being a competitive swimmer and with Kisumi being, well, _Kisumi_ , it's not very hard to tell them part. A _baby_ could probably figure it out.

The tan one belongs to Rin, which isn't too close to his head and rests on the edge of his good shoulder. Kisumi's is the pale one, and also the one that's _too close_ to his bad shoulder. In fact, it's laying _**right on top of it**_ and Sousuke _swears_ if Kisumi moves enough to make pain wake him up that morning, he's making him sleep outside.

And, in fact, it _does –_ Kisumi's foot moves a bit, his heel digging into Sousuke's shoulder and Sousuke lets out the loudest grunt that morning. He turns, quickly, to Kisumi's body and pushes him so hard off the bed, he wakes up and so does Rin from the loud _thump_ that filled the room. With a whine, Kisumi sits on the bedroom floor, rubbing at his head as he sniffles.

“ _Owww_.. Sousuke, that _hurt_!” he complains, using one hand to grip the mattress as he gets on his knees, slowly starting to stand up. “Why did you push me off the bed?!”

“Because I don't like a heel being dug into my shoulder, thank you so fucking much.”

From the other side of the bed, Rin _groans_. He mumbles something into the mattress, something about his phone. Kisumi tosses it over to him and Rin squints to check the time before getting up off the bed, stretching and letting out a loud moan as he's able to stretch out his tired muscles. With his other arm now free, Sousuke's able to rub at his sore shoulder, glaring at the wall. Kisumi feels bad, honestly, and as an attempt to apologize, he joins Sousuke on the bed again.

“Come on, Sousuke. Let me massage it for you. Or at least give you plenty of kisses, yeah?”

“No thanks. You've done enough.”

“I didn't do anything! _Please_ , Sousuke, just let me-”

“No means _no_.”

“Kisumi, just leave him be,” Rin mutters with a hair tie between his lips. He's trying to comb out his bedhead so he can go for his jog already but his two boyfriends are making that difficult. “You might be sorry but--”

“I _am_ sorry!”

“ _But_ you did just hit his shoulder pretty bad. He's not going to forgive you so easily, especially since he's not a morning person.”

Sousuke grumbles; Rin's right and all three of them knew it. He lays on his side, with his bad shoulder facing upwards and his face turning towards the window. Thankfully the sun isn't going to rise anytime soon, so he has time to get some more sleep in before he actually _has_ to wake up. Because god knows that Rin and Kisumi won't let him sleep until noon after they go running. He sighs, closing his eyes, and ready to drift off to sleep until he's kissed on the cheek _twice_. He cracks an eye open, seeing his two boyfriends grinning and hovering over him.

“Sleep tight, Sou-chan,” Kisumi winks as he turns, having yet to get ready.

“I'll make you some coffee when I get back, Sou,” Rin adds in, giving him another kiss before leaving.

Even with his boyfriends being clingy in bed and annoying, Sousuke swears he wouldn't switch them for anyone else, not even if his life depended on it.


End file.
